<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Boot by OasisLake76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115359">The Other Boot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76'>OasisLake76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Their all friends I just don’t need to spam the relationship tag, fears, nothing to big just champions talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your greatest fear?” The reporter asked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purrsonal Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Boot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s your greatest fear?” The reporter asked. Eyeing the seven champions spread in a half circle in front of her. Cameras slowly panning from Lance first to Ash last. The seating arrangement was from the longest held title to the newest Champion, Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were various reactions around the table. Cynthia and Lance blew a giant breath of air. Alder and Diantha sent a look at each other, contemplating between whether to white lie or actually tell the interviewer a fear of theirs. Wallace looked down at his nails, not wanting to look at anyone at that moment. Leon had a faraway look in his eyes and Ash… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash for once was very happy that he was going to be the last to answer. He doesn’t mind telling his fear to anyone, it’s a stupid one anyways and he’s kinda embarrassed but it doesn’t really matter, it’s just the wording he struggles with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a fear of the... deep sea.” Lance finally spoke up. A light blush dusting his cheeks. A hand raised to scratch the back of his head. “Since the Hoenn… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Incident</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he looked down at Wallace and Ash who sent a quick tired look back at him, “deep sea alone has been a slight fear of mine when I was a child but it’s been amplified by then. Dory boats are fine to be on but it’s swimming and diving that I can’t stand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash grimaced and he spotted Wallace’s poker face wobble into a small frown before ironing out again. He really should probably talk to Lance after this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid of Groudon and Kyogre coming back.” Wallace doesn’t really look up from his nails though everyone could clearly see his face. “It scared me to know that it happened once and I wasn’t unable to help since I was stuck in that stupid call of fame with the former Champion Steven-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In which you made out after seeing that everyone was okay.” Diantha’s butted in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace slammed his hands down on the table. Shocking Leon and Alder but not the others who were used to this conversation, and turn to yell at Diantha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I did not!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steven said otherwise.” Cynthia coughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snitch.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wallace grumbled. Waving his hand to the interviewer who was silently watching all of them with pointed eyes. “You get the jist of it. Groudon and Kyogre coming back in general is a fear of mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance and Ash hummed in agreement. All three sent a look between each other as the other four Champions chose not to acknowledge it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The world ending.” Cynthia muttered lamely when it got to her. A finger dragging back and forth against the wooden table as her other one supported her cheek which the elbow was pressed into the table. Diantha made a loud noise of agreement on the other side of Alder though anyone to the right of her past Alder couldn’t see her body. “Cyrus was very close and if it weren’t for Ash,” She waved a hand past Alders body and the man tried shrinking back into his chair so the boy could see, “and his friends. Sinnoh wouldn’t be a thing. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t be a thing. It’s a very real thing and a very real fear that pushes me to do the best that I can do as a Champion but my Elite Four has started to constantly remind me to take breaks because I won’t be able to do anything if I’m not healthy and fit in the first place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My fear has already come and passed.” Alder informed everyone. Looking the most somber anyone has seen him in a long time. “My dear wife, Minx, had lost her very long battle against her breast cancer before she could even meet her first grandchild Benga.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multiple wounded noises erupted around the table. Even the interviewer looked sad for the Unovian Champion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Alder waved one of his hands gently, a soft expression of hurt glimmered in his eyes and showed through his wrinkles, “it’s been more than ten years by now. I still miss her every day but the worst pain has already filled and passed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid of that stone statute of Zygarde that’s in the waste lands near Anistar City.” Diantha spoke up right after. Not letting anyone dwell on Alders sad words. She closed her eyes and shuddered. Looking paler than normal for a Kalosian. “We got that red crystal out of its chest but we’re still unable to destroy it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s shitty.” Aah blurted out before he even realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ash.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance's voice drifted down the table from where he was situated across. A weak glare sent his way and Ash sunk into his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Diantha leaned over the table to look at Lance herself. “He’s right. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> shitty because it’s just a giant statue made out of rock. We should </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to destroy it but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly shitty</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Ash also has the right to voice his opinion since he was there as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance looked rightfully scolded. Shoulders rising a little. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled but the mic on his cape collar still was able to pick it up for everyone to hear, “I forgot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” Diantha hardened her glare and Lance sunk down a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wallace coughed into his fist and made Cynthia snort. Leaning her shoulder over to bump into his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right.” Cynthia nodded her head to Wallace and that made the table break out into soft laughter before Lance looked over at Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize.” Ash interjected before Lance could open his mouth. “I would rather almost forget Kalos as a whole at the moment in time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got everyone frowning. And looking towards Ash which was something he did not want to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was Kalos not a good journey for you Ash?” Diantha’s asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Ash leaned forward. Scooting his chair more towards the table and he looked wide eyed and earnestly at Diantha. “Kalos was amazing, bar a few things and </span>
  <em>
    <span>He-who-shall-not-be-names,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> that got more snorts and chuckles out of everyone which made Ash smile a little as well, “I just have a tendency to not want to talk about my journeys for a year or two because something usually bad happens at the end of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the opposite effect that Ash wanted the room grew somber again. “I’m sorry.” Ash nearly mumbled into his mic though it sounded muffled since he drew his sweater up over his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine dear,” Diantha looked at Ash with such warmth in her gaze that it melted the little ball of ice surrounding Ash’s nerves, “no one is pushing you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room went silent for half a minute before Leon coughed into his fist. Bringing the room's attention to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mines pretty obvious,” he chuckled nervously and played with the edge of his cape above the table near his neck, a nervous tick that he probably picked up when he was younger, “I’ve held onto my title for so long, two years Longer than Mustard the last Champion, that it’s become a little fear of mine at the end of every season and the abundant of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what if’s’</span>
  </em>
  <span> clog my mind. What if I finally get defeated? What if I stay Champion forever until I die? What if the council knocks me out of my position because I held onto it for so long without anyone actually putting up a good fight? What if I grow so bored that I don't want to be Galars Champion anymore?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash didn’t hesitate to lean over and push his shoulders into Leon. Feeling the taller man press a little back into Ash’s touch before pulling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncertainty can make or break a Champion,” Wallace leaned over the table to stare at Leon who looked at the older man with wide eyes, “it’s okay to be a little afraid. it helps with your position even though Chairman Rose ends up taking most of the work we take care of. People still look up to you and a lot will start to resent you if you aren’t at least a bit afraid because someone might actually come by and win against you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon's golden eyes looked suspiciously wet but he blinked it away while nodding to Wallace. “Thank you, Champion Wallace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course dear.” Wallace smiled at him before his eyes traveled to Ash and Ash visibly stiffened under his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Champion Ash?” The interviewer finally spoke up. Turning to look at the youngest and newest Champion. “What’s your fear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash bit his lip. Eyes going down fast as he tried to think of the best possible way to phrase it without sounding so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash?” Diantha spoke up. Looking a bit worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing Ash raised his head towards the ceiling. Bringing his hands up as well to rub the palms against his closed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that the other boot is going to drop.” Ash finally admitted. Cringing when multiple questioning noises sprung around the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘other boot’?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lance spoke up. Shifting closer as his eyes bore into Ash questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Ash shrugged his shoulders without removing his eyes from the ceiling, “the other boot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart we’re not following.” Wallace was the next to speak. Voice was a bit strained as his own eyes looked Ash up and down. “Can you explain what this </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘other boot’</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash let out a groan. Looking away from the ceiling and to the wooden table. Hands flying around his head a little as he tried to gather the words to make his fear feel… justified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… I feel like my life is going to crash down at any moment,” Ash started, not letting the other object like they were going to do with the way Cynthia and Lance immediately leaned over the table in their chairs, “my life, with every bad thing that still happened, doesn’t feel like it actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>exist</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that makes sense? Like this life isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I’m just a substitute for something or someone better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit!” Cynthia cried before getting pulled back more into her chair by Wallace who shushed her violently and glared at Lance to sit back down more as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash didn’t pay attention. Head rolling from side to side as the words tumbled around in his head. “I feel like my friends are going to have enough of me someday. Like they’ll up and leave, like you all will up and leave me even though we’re coworkers in a sense, and I’ll be alone again like I was when I was stuck in Pallet Town when I was younger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘stuck’?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leon asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a good childhood growing up,” Ash turned to face Leon a bit more and away from the camera and the once more quiet interviewer who watched him like a hawk Pokémon, “my dad left me and my mom two weeks before I was five and even then I didn’t have a lot of friends growing up and all the ones I did have were technically Gary’s. They all left me when Gary didn’t want to play with me anymore and decided we weren’t friends anymore, until after Johto that is when we apologized to each other and we’re back to being best friends, as well as the adults at my school didn’t like me and most of the Town kinda ignored I was a thing. Besides Daisy and Professor Oak since I would always go there after school much to Gary’s chagrin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gave Ash a horrified look but he shrugged it off. Turning away from Leon and looking back at the middle of the table. It was better than looking at anyone’s face at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like that’s going to happen again. Like I’ll be left alone with no one to talk to, even my Pokémon would leave me because they’ll see how bad a trainer I actually am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not though!” Alder was the one to speak up. Turning to loom at Ash with confused eyes. “I’ve seen your Pokémon and they adore you to pieces and are very strong. You’re not a terrible trainer at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ash stressed. Finally showing his stress about his fear. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I’m a good trainer and my Pokémon love me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> my friends and family love me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> none of them are going to permanently leave me for no apparent reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s still a fear.” Diantha added and watched with slight amusement as Ash flung his arms out towards her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Exactly!” He nearly yelled and made everyone flinch. Muttering a sheepish apology as he pulled his arms back down and lasted them crossed over each other on his chest. “Even though I know no one is ever going to do that without reason it’s still a fear that </span>
  <em>
    <span>plagues</span>
  </em>
  <span> me constantly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing Ash brought his hands back up to rub at his eyes. “I know it sounds childish but that’s what I’m scared of. Losing everything and everyone that I met. Losing Everything that I worked for and having every accomplishment vanish and having to start back to square one with… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multiple wounded noises sounded around the table again and Diantha leaned over Leon to place a comforting hand on Ash’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It consumes me sometimes.” Ash admits after half a minute of everyone being quiet. “I can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> those days and all I want to do is shut myself off and be antisocial. I can’t eat, sleep, do work, or even walk in my own house because it doesn’t feel like it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> even though I bought it with my own money that I made battling saving the world over and over again. I know I’m a big part now in the league, helping introduce Alola to the main league with Professor Kukui, and being the Chosen One of all things. But sometimes I can't do anything and I shut down which is so annoying because</span>
  <em>
    <span> I know!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know all my fears about my life are unfounded because of experience and the knowledge that I have but it still does and that’s what pisses me off the most.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon shrugged an arm over Ash’s shoulders and brought him into a side hug. Pressing his face into Ash’s hair and humming when Ash thanked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interviewer coughed into her fist. Looking a bit shocked and pale. “Now that question is over with, let’s continue shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s.” Lance agreed. Though no one else could answer as they mulled over Ash’s words in their head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oldest Champion sends Ash a pointed loom and the smaller knows that he’s going to be unable to escape Lance’s questions after this interview is done. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>